The present invention is directed in general to the tuning of musical instruments and more particularly to a new and improved device which facilitates the tuning of musical instruments to a predetermined standard frequency.
As well known, each instrument of a band, orchestra, or the like must be tuned to a common or related frequency note at frequent intervals to assure that the tunes played by such groups are pleasing to the ear and not in discord. It is not unusual, for example, for such groups to tune their instruments prior to each rehearsal or performance.
At one time the human ear provided the only means by which a note of an instrument could be compared to the pitch of a frequency standard, such as another instrument or audio oscillator. However, in practice, this method was found to be very inaccuracte and unsatisfactory.
Since then, various forms of electronic tuning aids have been proposed. One such aid converts the audible note of the instrument to pulsations of light which are then used to illuminate a rotating strobe disc. Deviation in pitch or frequency of the note from a predetermined standard frequency results in apparent movement of a pattern of light and dark regions on the disc.
Another form of tuning aid includes a frequency counter which displays the frequency of the instrument note. The displayed frequency must be compared to the standard frequency and the instrument adjusted accordingly.
While these tuning aids and others have improved upon the previous devices and methods for tuning musical instruments, there remains substantial room for improvement. For example, prior tuning aids have been very expensive and generally are not affordable by small music groups or individual musicians. Also, prior tuning aids have been relatively inflexible in that they only provide the universal standard frequency of A-4, 440 or a limited number of standard frequencies and have not enabled tuning to an external frequency standard. Furthermore, they have been relatively complicated to use and the indicators which they employ are not always easily readable by untrained users. Lastly, prior tuning devices have not provided a means by which an electric guitar or the like which utilizes an external amplifier may be tuned silently to avoid interruptions of, for example, a performance or rehearsal.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device which facilitates the tuning of musical instruments with speed and accuracy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device which is substantially less complicated and thus less expensive than prior devices of its kind.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a device which is substantially more flexible to use and which provides plurality of standard frequencies in the form of a plurality of selectable tempered chromatic scale octaves based upon a fixed frequency of A-40, 440 or a variable frequency equal to an external standard frequency, and wherein any one of the individual pitches of the scales may be selected as a standard frequency.
The invention therefore provides a new and improved tuning device for assisting in the tuning of a musical instrument to a predetermined frequency standard. The device includes oscillator means for providing a signal having a frequency which is harmonically related by a preselected even numbered factor to the predetermined frequency, amplifier means adapted to be coupled to the musical instrument and arranged for converting the waveform of the musical instrument output signal to a square-wave signal, and indicating means coupled to the oscillator means and to the amplifier means. The indicating means includes a plurality of light emitting devices, the number of the devices being equal to the preselected factor, and wherein the indicating means is arranged for causing one half of the devices to appear to continuously and simultaneously emit light when the frequency of the musical instrument output signal is equal to the predetermined frequency and for causing different groups of one half of the devices to appear to sequencially and simultaneously emit light when the frequency of the musical instrument output signal is less than or greater than the predetermined frequency to thereby provide a visual indication when the musical instrument is in tune.